warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Oakpaw
Appearance Oakpaw is a light brown tom with slightly darker swirls across his pelt. His name came from the bark-like appearance that gave his fur. His eyes are green, like the color of leaves. The only part of him that didn’t resonate with his name was his scrawny size, for he was the runt of the litter. Right before his death, he was covered in reddish-purplish stings, swelling his eyes shut and distorting his once-handsome pelt. In StarClan, he is slightly transparent, and his pelt glitters with starlight. His eyes, once vibrant green, now literally glow, shining like green stars. Personality Oakpaw was a brave cat, although some of that was from his desperate need to prove himself. As the runt of his litter, he got teased a lot during his youth, causing him to become defensive and a bit nervous. He was ambitious, once, but that was squashed by the relentless bullying he endured. He ended up completely desperate to be liked and appreciated, so he would do anything, no matter how reckless, to show his bravery. History Oakkit always knew he'd be leader. He spent his days in the nursery ordering the other kits around, or trying to, as they didn't often listen. When that happened, he'd jump on them and try to wrestle them into submission, but due to his small size they just shrugged him off. He ended up getting teased for his size, especially by Foxkit and Thornkit, and he'd do various things to prove his worth to the other kits. This continued into his apprenticehood, when he was dared to run around the whole territory at moonhigh. Of course Oakpaw accepted, staying up late with Foxpaw and Thornpaw, two other apprentices, the two who had dared him. They distracted the guard, the not-that-bright Stonetail, while Oakpaw slipped into the forest. Oakpaw took off at an easy lope, but every noise and cracking twig frightened him, and he became suddenly aware of how small he was. His lope turned into a run, and then a sprint, but he refused to turn back. He leapt over logs and raced through ferns, then turned around a tree and slammed into something hanging from a low branch. It cracked when he hit, and he thought the humming in his ears was from the collision. The thing fell off the tree when he pulled his head back, and the buzzing grew louder. Oakpaw felt a small prick on his flank, like a small claw jabbing into him, then another on his side. Soon the apprentice was feeling stings everywhere, and he felt himself swelling. A few moments after the original sting, he felt woozy. His throat felt weird too, and it was becoming harder to breathe. He gasped for breath and fell to the ground, trying to yowl in pain but only managing a strangled hiss as his throat closed. Everything went black, and suddenly the pain lifted. Oakpaw opened his eyes and blinked with surprise. Starry cats were gathered around him, and a small brown kit stood in front of him. Rosekit! The only kit who hadn't teased him in the nursery had also died of greencough right before her apprentice ceremony. He smiled up at her before remembering... "Am I dead?" "Yes," Rosekit answered, her eyes full of sorrow. "But you made it here." She helped him to his paws, and they stepped into the world of starlight. Trivia *If you hadn't figured it out, Oakpaw ran into a wasp nest *Oakpaw is allergic to bees/wasps/hornets *Oakpaw's body was found the next day by a patrol **Foxpaw and Thornpaw were on that patrol. They were horrified. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Apprentices Category:Status (Deceased) Category:StarClan Cats Category:Content (Starflight897)